


Untitled

by DamonFlores



Series: Events Untitled [5]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamonFlores/pseuds/DamonFlores
Series: Events Untitled [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978615





	Untitled

I dreamed of a different kind of peace. Events with unique and fondful titles and no pseudosciences. Would regard my currently preferred wave as every other. I was chatting with a friend of mine, Isobel, and cherishing her opinions and visions. Interest beyond interest. It was as if every missed goal had been accomplished, and the riots they were all forward. “See,” she said to me on video chat, “his face is of a dork and his politics are no different”. We laughed and it was fine.  
Waking up, I grabbed my phone, ready to tell her of this fun dream. Quickly realized we weren’t friends. In fact, we weren’t ever. I ended up scrolling her feed. 


End file.
